Birthday Demise
by Darkhours
Summary: Castle walks in on Beckett and Josh having sex. For the prompt on tumblr. Set season three.


**Change of tense is purposely done. **

* * *

**Birthday Demise**

He never expected to be this situation. He thought they were in a good enough position as friends to do things like this for each other. Evidently, he was wrong. He never intended to hurt her or embarrass her or to make her think he's some kind of disgusting perv, which he is not. But now that he thinks about it, now that he goes over the plan again, recycles it through his thought process he knows now how stupid this was. It was a stupid, stupid idea that he so desperately wishes he could take back to be able to undo the idiocy of this plan to save her embarrassment and him heartbreak.

* * *

Beckett's birthday was coming up and he wanted to do something that she'd remember forever. She never mentioned having any plans so he was going to pull. Maybe scold him a little on breaking and entering and not respecting her privacy but she'd smile anyway. That small grin she'd hide behind an eye roll or an "shut up, Castle," but smile nonetheless and appreciate his efforts to make her birthday special.

God, two and half years he's known her you'd think he would've been smarter than to assume Kate Beckett would like anything. She's unpredictable and he certainly didn't see that coming.

His plan was all set and ready to go, ready to be carried out. All he had to do was beat her home, which he thought he could do because they'd caught a double homicide earlier in the week and she was doing paperwork when he left the precinct. But no she beat him, unfortunately.

His plan had been simple.

_Step #1: incessantly talk about the importance of birthdays._

He spoke about it all week. Enough to have her regretting telling him her birthdays have been pretty bland the past few years. He'd told her stories about surprises and tips he'd done for Alexis. And how every year in either one of their birthdays they prank call random people from pay phones. She smiled and laughed, told him he didn't have to do anything for her birthday. That she was fine with just a reflecting evening at home. He nodded along as if he was actually going to listen to her.

_Step #2: Repeatedly make references to how ruggedly handsome he is._

He's trying to get her to admit it. She just smirked and rolled her eyes, acting as if she could resist his charm.

_Step #3: Make Sexual References_

Kind of spoke for itself.

And finally;

_Step #4: Plant Poster of Himself on her bedroom ceiling._

Wow. He seriously wishes he'd thought this through before carrying it out.

* * *

_She got the phone call right as Castle was leaving. She promised him she'd be home within the hour as a birthday gift to herself._

_It was Josh calling, surprisingly._

_"Hello."_

_"Happy birthday Kate."_

_"Thank you. It means a lot that you called."_

_"Yeah? Then guess where I am right now?"_

_"Am I going to like where this is going?"_

_"At your apartment."_

_"What? I thought you were in Africa." He left earlier that week._

_"I got a weekend off. Thought I'd come surprise you for your birthday."_

_"That's sweet. Thank you."_

_"How soon can you get here."_

_"I'm already on my way."_

* * *

His plan was in action and all he had to do was the final step. He'd made a last minute stop off at the grocery store to pick her up a birthday cake and card. It took ten minutes to decide on a card, another five on the cake because he had , "Happy Birthday Kate," written on it with purple icing.

Now that he realizes what a stupid idea this was he notices the imperfections that he should've noticed when he first arrived. God, he's an idiot. Her front door only had one lock, there was a mans jacket on the couch, and the coat she had been wearing earlier hanging by the front door. He should've noticed but he didn't.

* * *

_He had her naked before she could even undo his belt._

_He had her pinned against the mattress before she could make herself want him._

_But the best way to be convincing was to be on top. She's been horny all day via Castle so she should easily be able to get into this._

* * *

He placed her cake on the counter along with her birthday card. The card said something simple:

_There is no cure for the common birthday!_

But it's what he wrote that he was eager for her to read.

**Out of all the years you've lived how many people did you make smile? Count the smiles and happiness and love you've brought in other people's lives as a reason to celebrate yourself. So Happy Birthday Kate and I hope it truly turns out to be a day you'll always remember.**

**Always,**

**RC**

All that was left was planting the poster on her ceiling.

* * *

_She flipped them so she could settle into his lap._

_"Ready?" She asked lowly._

_He just nodded and taken hold of her waist._

_Kate had just began undulating her hips before her bedroom door swung open._

* * *

Looking back now he realizes that he should've heard and recognized the familiar squeak of a mattress.

* * *

They haven't spoken since that night about a week ago. He knows now that it'll be a birthday surprise she'll never forget.

He hates not speaking to her, he hates not being by her side at the precinct. So he texts her, let her know he's thinking about her and what happened. Try not to dwell on the fact that he's seen her backside again. This time without the black soot.

**I'm sorry**

The reply comes two minutes later

**It certainly was a day I'll never forget.**

**Forgive me?**

**Already have.**

He calls her then, needing to hear her voice.

"Hey," she says and he can hear the small smile in her voice.

"Hey. Kate if I had known you were there with...him I never-"

"It's okay Castle. It was pretty shocking at first but now it's kinda funny."

O-k?

"You're not mad at me?"

"No. But tell me one thing?"

"Of course."

"Why were you there? I mean I got the cake and the card -thanks by the way- but why were you coming in my bedroom?"

"I was-" Oh God. "I was gonna put up a poster of me. On your ceiling."

She doesn't say anything for a while.

"We broke up."

"You and Josh?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

She goes quiet again and he can practically feel her biting her lip.

"I think you know why."

"No I don't. You're gonna have to tell me, Beckett."

"I- I couldn't stop thinking of you after you left. Josh noticed, we fought. He wanted to know why I didn't yell at you and why I wasn't mad."

"What did you say?"

"I didn't. He just left after that. Came back the next day, said he was on his way back to Africa had that we needed to take a break."

"Why _didn't_ you yell at me?" He's pushing but he doesn't care.

* * *

She wants to say why but just can't bring herself to do it. She wants to tell him she wasn't mad because the man she actually wanted to be with had just walked into the room.

But she can't tell him that of course. She can't.

"Are you gonna come back to the precinct?" She asks avoiding the question.

"Yeah. I'll come back."

"Castle?"

"Hmm?"

"Lets just forget anything ever happened."

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
